Arrest
ll in prison. Fortunately, criminals can break each other out of cuffs if they are willing to. However, prisoners cannot break each other out. Overview An arrest is what a police officer does to get a criminal's bounty and get them off the streets. An arrest can be done to a hostile prisoner or any criminal in Jailbreak. Getting arrested is common for any criminal, so don't be surprised if you get arrested a few times. Here are the common ways people get arrested in Jailbreak: arrested by the Jewelry Store.]] * A cop successfully busts a bank robbery with you involved. * You can be arrested by trying to escape Prison. * You can be arrested by pickpocketing a police officer. * You get arrested by shooting/arresting innocent prisoners as a police officer. (Is not an arrest but you have to wait 20 seconds in a cell as a punishment if you are a police officer, and you will lose cash if you arrest innocent prisoners). * Resetting (it's not an arrest, but you will have to wait the 20 seconds as a punishment in the cells at the Prison if you were a criminal). If a police officer is chasing you while resetting, the police officer will get your bounty (if you had one). When you get arrested you will lose all your items, such as keycards and weapons. You will also lose your robbery cash if you were in the process of robbing the Bank, Jewelry Store, Museum and/or Train and all the bounty you have collected. When you get arrested, the person who arrested you will receive $200 ($240 if VIP), plus your bounty if you had one. If an arrest is successfully made, a criminal who is not arrested can break you out within 10 seconds. If they break you out, you will still have no items, but remain a criminal or free prisoner if you were arrested as a prisoner. If you get arrested once more you will automatically teleport to the prison. When you are at the prison because of an arrest, you'll have to wait in your cell as a punishment for 20 seconds. While you wait your 20 seconds, you can grab any items you have stored in your Bed Drawers. When you get arrested, you have to escape prison again to go back to being a criminal. '''How To Avoid Getting Arrested:' * Try to avoid going to the bank on servers that have many cops, because all the cops get the notification that the Bank is being robbed and will most likely enter and try to arrest you. * Purchasing vehicles near robbery locations, such as the Porsche or Classic Car near the Museum will grant you an easy escape if the police camp your vehicle or if your vehicle despawns. * Try not to kill a large group of cops, because they can easily outnumber you. * Don't trust every cop that offers free keycards; they can just be baiting you for a reason to preform an arrest. * Check your mini map to see where cops are. * Try to team up or stick with other criminals because then they can kill cops faster and break you out if you get arrested (if willing to). * Don't take risks with a high chance of being arrested unless that is your only option, such as escaping the Bank with a cop camping the staircase. * Always have a backup car in case you get ejected and they defend or lock your car. * If you are on low health and a cop is chasing you, try to jump around in a circle around the cop to break their E prompt and make it harder for them to nail a tase. * If a large number of cops try to storm the vault, run straight into the lasers of the bank and commit suicide before they make it to the vault. You will lose all your items but it's better than having your bounty collected by police and going back to Prison and having to escape again. * If you are going AFK for some time (such as entering a code to play audio), do it in a place where cops don't see you such as the Fire Station or the Garage. * If you see a criminal arrested, double check if a cop is camping/guarding him/her before you undergo the process of breaking him/her out. Some cops use them as bait to arrest another criminal. * Never run on foot, as it is a huge risk; cops can easily pull up and arrest you. If there are no vehicles that you own around you, try to catch a train to speed up transportation to make yourself less vulnerable to cops, and potentially make money while the train transports you. How to arrest criminals: * Try to wait at places like the Jewelry Store, the Bank, the Donut Shop, the Gas Station, the Train, the Museum, and Gun Shop 1 and wait for criminals to come. * Bring gangs of police to arrest large gangs of criminals. However the extra cops might steal arrests to criminals with high bounty. * Tase criminals so that they can't get away. * Look at mini map to see where criminals are by finding red dots on the mini map. * Pretend to be a cop who gives away free keycards, but arrest anyone who pickpockets you. * Try to look for common areas where criminals meet up such as the Jewelry Store, Museum, Gun Shops, criminal bases, the Bank, and the Museum. * You can take advantage of the Airdrop Briefcases as it lures criminals into getting it and arrested. Note that arrested criminal standing near or on it can still pick up the airdrop briefcase. * Try to shoot criminals to slow them down. How to find out if a prisoner is guilty: * If a prisoner punches the electrical box or punches a prisoner or cop at least once. The prisoner will be guilty for a while but if the prisoner avoids arrest for some time, the prisoner will become innocent. * If a prisoner picks up a weapon or keycard from pickpocketing or they pick from a police officers dead corpse. Even when the prisoner taps the E circle for a short period of time, the prisoner is guilty. * If a prisoner runs inside an area where they are not supposed to go to like Police Station 1, the Prison parking lot, Sewers or the Visitors Building. * If a prisoner successfully escapes prison. You can arrest criminals with no penalty. * You can tell if a prisoner has obtained a keycard if they open a door that requires a keycard to open for prisoners/criminals, so you can arrest them without a penalty. * If a prisoner enters a vehicle (most commonly an aerial vehicle, since criminals might try to give prisoners a ride out of Prison), the prisoner becomes guilty and you are able to arrest them. * If a prisoner has any item that they reveal, such as a flashlight or a donut, they are considered guilty even if they get the item from one of the Bed Drawers located in the cell area. * You can shoot or tase prisoners who you think are guilty to see if they actually are guilty without losing $25 (it's better to tase, though; because you can become a prisoner if you shoot innocent prisoners too many times). Hostile prisoners will ragdoll when tased and you won't get a warning if you shoot a hostile prisoner. Bribing If a police officer collects money from a Prisoner or a Criminal, it would be considered a bribe. Bribing prevents a cop that picked up money to not arrest that specific player for 45 seconds. This gives time for the criminal/ prisoner to evade police without having to be arrested. Police who pick up money that has been dropped from a criminal/ prisoner will receive a notification stating that they have been bribed. Missions Sometimes missions can reward police officers money for arresting criminals. There are 3 missions that can be completed for arresting criminals/prisoners. * Arrest 50 prisoners/criminals. * Arrest 10 players while the're tased. * Arrest 5 criminals with a bounty over $1000. ”Camping” Stereotype Camping is a stereotype when a Police officer, usually holding handcuffs, stays in a fixed location to arrest criminals or guilty prisoners. This is usualy disliked by most criminals or prisoners. Badimo used to promote the idea of camping cops when they added an Easter egg that depicts cops actually camping and putting “100% more camping cops” in their description in one of their updates. However, as of the recent 2018 Winter Update, police camping has increased significantly due to Event Seasons. Trivia * There is a glitch where a criminal or prisoner can break out of their handcuffs on their own by spamming RB and LB (works only with an XBOX controller). * You cannot arrest a criminal from inside a car, you have to eject them first. * There is a glitch where you can sit in a chair to avoid arrest. There will be no E prompt; but you can still get tased, fall out of your chair, and get arrested. * There is a glitch when a criminal cannot be arrested. You will have to kill them or see if another cop has a working E prompt. If you want to deal with them by yourself, the best thing you can do is wait for them to go to the Bank and perform a bank bust to arrest them. * There is a glitch when you can't arrest a prisoner who is escaping the prison by the explosive wall. If you try to arrest someone who is doing this method, sometimes the game will say that the player is innocent. * Prisoners can blow up the exploding wall without becoming guilty until the prisoner enters the front of the prison. This allows some prisoners using this method to think they are guilty and a cop a penalty * Before the Rocket Fuel Update, cops only got $100 per arrest ($120 for VIP). Even earlier than that, cops would only have made $25 per arrest. * Before E prompts where added, you had to click on a hostile prisoner/criminal to arrest them. * Arrested criminals can be broken out of handcuffs if they get arrested. * If you break a criminal out of handcuffs, you would have to wait 15 seconds before you can break another player out of handcuffs. * If a criminal or prisoner dies while they are cuffed, they will still go straight to prison to respawn in their cell. A cop can kill a cuffed player so that they cannot be broken out of handcuffs. * Police cannot arrest prisoners and/or criminals for 45 seconds if they were bribed. (To be bribed, cops must pick up cash dropped by a prisoner or criminal). * Criminals or non-innocent prisoners who got in a arrested position will unable to move for few seconds before they got teleported to cell. * Arrested criminals/prisoners will lose all their items such as weapons and a keycard if they get cuffed. * You can tell if prisoners have guilty by using the taser and seeing if the prisoner ragdolls. * In the early development stages of the game, if a criminal with default clothing got arrested they would change into a prison jumpsuit before they go back to prison. * Sometimes criminals who have already removed their prison jumpsuit will still appear in their default clothing. * After the Sewers Update, cops now receive $200 per arrest ($240 for VIP). * If a cop arrests an innocent prisoner 4 times, or damage an innocent prisoner with a gun (the innocent player won't be arrested, and the cop will receive a message), the cop in question would be turned into a prisoner. * You lose $25 (cash) if you arrest or shoot an innocent prisoner. * When Jailbreak was first released, police officers could arrest innocent prisoners without any sort of penalty. * You can dance while in handcuffs. Category:Features